Elena y Damon
La relación entre la vampiro curada/humana, Elena Gilbert y el vampiro, Damon Salvatore, es una enormemente complicada pero popular y poderosa relación romántica al igual que una de la más significativa en la serie ''' . Aunque comenzado inicialmente en términos antagónicos, su relación se desarrolla a lo largo de toda la serie. Él era el malvado vampiro narcisista, que llegó a la ciudad en busca de venganza contra su hermano menor, con quien Elena tenía una relación. Cuando todo el mundo había dado por hecho que Damon era un tipo malo que no podía ser redimido, Elena, quien no tenía miedo de él lo confrontó, vio algo en él que daba a entender que no era del todo malvado. Y esto marcó el inicio de una tentativa pero hermosa amistad. A lo largo de las temporadas, su vínculo continúa creciendo, pasando de aliados a convertirse en amigos hasta mejores amigos y por último en amantes. Él siempre se la pasa salvándola del peligro y ella siempre lo salva de su lado oscuro, ambos se preocupan profundamente el uno por el otro, independientemente de cualquier obstáculo que pueda surgir en su camino Ambos se aman el uno al otro con una pasión que los consume. Para él, ella es lo mejor que le ha sucedido, su vida. Para ella, el es quien la define, su alma gemela. Damon quiere renunciar a su condición de vampiro para casarse con ella y ser el padre de sus hijos . ''Son conocidos como "Delena" por los fans''. Historia temprana Damon conoce por primera vez a Elena la noche en la que sus padres murieron. Ella se encontró a Damon en mitad del camino, y al principio, él la confundió con Katherine. Empezaron a platicar e incluso a coquetear un poco. Él le dijo que ella quería un amor que la consumiera, un amor que fuera apasionado, y un amor que fuera un poco peligroso. Y entonces él le dijo que él quería que ella tuviera todo lo que quería. Después de su conversación bajo la luna, los padres de Elena llegaron y Damon la obligó a que olvidara que la conversación tuvo lugar. Más tarde se reunieron en The Night of the Comet, pero ella no lo recordaba. Esto también explica la razón por la que Damon sabía quien era Elena cuando se encontraron en la Casa de Invitados Salvatore. Elena admitió en The Departed, que si ella hubiera conocido a Damon primero, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos y ella le habría elegido sobre Stefan. Esta memoria reaparece después de que Elena se transforma en vampiro en Growing Pains. A través de The Vampire Diaries Temas recurrentes y Simbolismo Soundtrack |-|Temporada Uno= * Temptation - '''Moby (Damon ve a Elena mientras ella duerme, Friday Night Bites) * The Weight of Us - Sanders Bohlke '(Damon se ofrece para borrarle las malas memorias de Vicki a Jeremy, ''Haunted) * Cosmic Love – '''Florence + The Machine (Elena despierta después de su accidente de coche y se encuentra con Damon, con dirección a Georgia, Bloodlines) * All I Need - Within Temptation (El primera baile de Damon y Elena en "Señorita Mystic Falls", Miss Mystic Falls) * It Is What It Is - Lifehouse (Elena le dice a Damon que no la haga arrepentirse de su amistad, Founder's Day) * Bloodstream - Stateless (Damon besa a Katherine, pensando que era Elena, Founder's Day) ---- |-|Temporada Dos= * Come Home - One Republic feat. Sara Bareillies (Elena rechaza a Damon The Return) * Ashes And Wine - A Fine Frenzy (Elena le dice a Damon que la ha perdido para siempre, Bad Moon Rising) * I Was Wrong - Sleepstar(Damon le dice por primera vez a Elena que la ama y la obliga a olvidarlo, Rose) * No Way Out - Rie Sinclair and Mike Suby (Damon detiene a Elena de entrar a la Tumba, The Sacrifice) * Last Kiss - Trent Dabbs (Damon & Elena bailan en el Baile de la Década de los 60's, The Last Dance) * I Should Go - Levi Kreis '(Elena le dice 'adiós' a Damon ya que el vampiro está muriendo, ''As I Lay Dying) ---- |-|Temporada Tres= * Make It Without You - '''Andrew Belle (Damon entra al cuarto donde está Elena con el collar de verbena en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, The Birthday) *I Just Came to Say Hello - Martin Solveig & Dragonette ' (Damon acompaña y escolta a Elena en su fiesta, ''The Birthday) * Distance - '''Christina Perri (Elena despierta y Damon está en su cama, The End of the Affair) * We Don't Eat - ' James Vincent McMorrow' (Damon y Elena platican en su cama Ordinary People) * Echo - Jason Walker (Damon quiere que Elena recuerde los sentimientos que empezó a desarrollar una vez que Stefan regrese, The Hybrid) * Torch Song – Shady Band(Damon se lleva a Elena del hospital y la lleva a su casa, The Reckoning) *Holding On Letting Go Ross Copperman (Su primer beso verdadero, en la entrada de su casa, The New Deal) *Punching In A Dream - The Naked and Famous (La mañana después de su primer beso, Our Town) * Devotion - Hurts (Damon observa a Elena entrar al Baile de los Mikaelson, Dangerous Liaisons) * Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran (Damon y Elena comparten un baile en el Baile de los Mikaelson, Dangerous Liaisons) * Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars (Damon ignora la llamada de Elena y su llamada, All My Children) * Never Let Me Go - Florence & The Machine (Damon y Elena se besan, Heart of Darkness) * When The Light Dies Out – Christel Alsos (Rose le platica a Jeremy sobre Damon y Elena, Heart of Darkness) ---- |-|Temporada Cuatro= * Twice - Little Dragon (Elena recuerda la confesión de amor de Damon, Growing Pains) * Feel So Close - Calvin Harris (Bailecito de Damon y Elena en la fiesta universitaria de Whitmore, The Five) *The Thread Of The Thing - Fay Wolf (Damon toma el camino alto y molesto, We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes) *Little Deschutes - Laura Veirs (Damon y Elena intercambian miradas durante el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls, My Brother’s Keeper) * Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran (Damon y Elena bailan y duermen juntos por primera vez, My Brother’s Keeper) * Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation (La mañana siguiente después de dormir juntos de Delena, We'll Always Have Bourbon Street) * Speechless - Morning Parade (Damon trata de dejar ir a Elena después de enterarse del vínculo señorial, We'll Always Have Bourbon Street) * Covering Your Tracks - Amy Stroup (la mañana después, O Come, All Ye Faithful) * Oblivion - Bastille - (Damon manda a Elena a casa, O Come, All Ye Faithful) * New York - Snow Patrol (Elena le dice a Damon que lo ama por teléfono, After School Special) * Anymore Of This - Mindy Smith & Matthew Perryman Jones (Elena le dice a Damon que él la prefiere de esa manera, Bring It On) * Belong - The Cary Brothers (Elena le confiesa a Damon que lo ama y que no se va a disculpar por hacerlo, Graduation) ---- |-|Temporada Tres= * Unbelievers - Vampire Weekend (Una visión general del apasionado verano de Damon y Elena juntos, I Know What You Did Last Summer) * Royals - Lorde (Elena le da a Damon un beso de despedida antes de partir hacia la Universidad, I Know What You Did Last Summer) * Run Away - Cary Brothers (Elena llama a Damon, I Know What You Did Last Summer) * Don't Deserve You - Plumb (Elena promete amar siempre a Damon, True Lies) * Satellite Call - Sarah Bareilles (Damon declara que Elena es su vida, Original Sin) * Love Don't Die - The Fray (El blues de la ruptura de Damon y Elena, 500 Years of Solitude) * Fire Breather - Laurel (Damon y Elena se separan y luego duermen juntos, While You Were Sleeping) *Do I Wanna Know? - Artic Monkeys (Damon y Elena caminan por el pasillo de la preparatoria, Rescue Me) * Far from Yesterday - Amy Stroup (Damon deja que Elena regresa a Whitmore, Rescue Me) *Outro - M83 (Damon le dice a Elena que no puede ser su amigo, Resident Evil) *Chemical - Kerli﻿ (Damon besa a Elena, What Lies Beneath) *Love Is Just a Way to Die - I Am Strikes (Damon le promete a Elena que regresará, Home) * Be Alright - Lucy Rose (Damon se despide de Elena mientras le ruega que regrese con ella, Home) * Wings - Birdy (Elena y los otros ven a Jeremy gritar por Bonnie, Damon y Bonnie desaparecen en una misteriosa luz blanca, Home) ---- |-|Temporada Seis= * Light A Fire - Rachel Taylor (Elena trata de dejar ir a Damon, I'll Remember) * Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin (Elena empaca todas sus memorias de Damon en una caja, Yellow Ledbetter) * Sleeping At Last - All Through The Night (Elena revela el momento en el que se enamoró de Damon, Yellow Ledbetter) * The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin (Elena abre su "caja con memorias" de Damon al enterarse de sus anteriores sentimientos hacia él,Black Hole Sun) * Unbreakable - Jamie Scott (Damon y Elena se ven por primera vez desde la muerte de Damon, The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get) * Belong - The Cary Brothers (Damon y Elena bailan en el Baile de Bienvenida en Whitmore, Do You Remember the First Time?) * The Hardest Part - Nina Nesbitt (Elena y Damon se paran en las orillas de Mystic Falls con la esperanza de reactivar los recuerdos de Elena, Do You Remember the First Time?) * Concrete Angel - Christina Novelli (Damon deja ir a Elena, Do You Remember the First Time?) * Another Love - Tom Odell (El icónico beso bajo la lluvia, Do You Remember the First Time?) *When You Fall in Love - Andrew Ripp (Elena sostiene la mano de Damon mientras que le pide su ayuda para traer de vuelta a Bonnie, Fade Into You) * Compass - ' Zella Day' (Damon y Elena deciden hacer nuevas memorias, I Alone) * This Good Night Is Still Everywhere - Dustin Kensrue (Elena ve a Damon dormir Christmas Through Your Eyes) * The Other Side - French for Rabbits (Empiezan a reírse y se toman de las manos, Woke Up With a Monster) *Always Take You Back- Night Terrors of 1927 (Damon y Elena se besan en el hospital, Prayer For the Dying) * Time - Mikky Ekko (Damon y Elena duermen juntos después de acceder a dejar el pasado atrás, The Day I Tried To Live) *Your Mine (The Chase) - Meiko (Damon y Elena se besan apasionadamente en la cocina de los Salvatore, A Bird in a Gilded Cage) *When You Sleep - Mary Lambert (Elena le dice a Damon que está celosa del embarazo de Jo), I Never Could Love Like That) *To the Wonder - Aqualung (feat. Kina Grannis) (Damon le dice a Elena que está pensando tomar la cura y que siempre la amará, I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime) *What If Love - RHODES (Elena hace que Damon le prometa que vivirá su vida y no se apagará, I'm Thinking Of You All The While) * Hunger - Ross Copperman (Damon y Elena comparten su último baile, y su último beso, I'm Thinking Of You All The While) ---- Frases Te protegere Cronología de noviazgo Primera relación * Comenzaron en: My Brother’s Keeper (4x07) ** Damon la deja ir: O Come, All Ye Faithful (4x09) ** Elena le dice a Damon, "te amo." (por primera vez): After School Special (4x10) ** Por fin se rompe el vínculo señorial: Stand By Me (4x15) ** Elena confirma su amor: Graduation (4x23) * Ruptura: Fifty Shades of Grayson (5x10) ** Razón: Damon piensa que es malo y no quiere que Elena siempre tenga que buscar una explicación de sus acciones y defenderlo, así que la deja ir a pesar del hecho que ambos se aman todavía y romperá su corazón. Después de su ruptura * Comenzaron en: While You Were Sleeping (5x16) * Terminada: Rescue Me (5x17) ** Razón: Elena le pide a Damon la deje ir porque cree que cuando están juntos hacen cosas malas uno para el otro y que no puede controlarse a sí misma en torno a él. Damon besa su frente y la deja ir. Segunda relación * Comenzaron en: Promised Land (5x21) * Separados por la muerte en: Home (5x22) ** Razón: Damon murió. * Reunidos: The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get (6x06) ** Elena no lo recordaba pero quería romper la compulsión. ** En Do You Remember the First Time?, Damon decide dejar ir a Elena y dejarla vivir en una vida sin él, pero no antes de decirle que todavía la ama. Él la ama lo suficiente como para dejarla libre. ** En Fade Into You, Elena revela que bajo la superficie de la compulsión hay una sensación sobre Damon que ella no puede explicar y se dan la mano. ** En I Alone, parecen intentar empezar de nuevo una relación. ** In Prayer For the Dying, Elena le dice a Damon que quiere empezar desde el principio de su relación diciéndole que es trampa utilizar lo que conocía de ella en su anterior relación que le fue obligada a olvidar. Tercera relación (Relación confirmada) * Comenzaron en: Prayer For the Dying (6x12) ** En The Day I Tried To Live, tienen relaciones por primera vez desde While You Were Sleeping. ** En Because, Damon le dice a Elena que va a tomar la Cura con ella en lugar de arriesgarse a perderla si ella lo toma sola. ** En I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Elena toma la cura y recupera las memorias de su anterior relación con Damon, ya que se despoja de la compulsión que Alaric le hizo en Yellow Ledbetter. Ella le dice a Damon que aún lo ama aunque sea humana. ** En I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Damon le dice que tomará la cura y será humano con ella. Ella más tarde es herida por Kai cuando ataca la boda de Alaric y Jo. * Separados por un hechizo de sueño mágico: I'm Thinking Of You All The While (6x22) ** Razón: Elena es ligada a la vida de Bonnie y permanecerá dormida, sin envejecer, hasta que muera Bonnie. Damon hace la elección desinteresada de dejar viva a Bonnie, lo que enorgullece a Elena, y en su momento final, por ahora, comparten un baile, apreciando su amor y sabiendo que van a verse pronto. ** En I Would for You, Damon se diseca a sí mismo en un ataúd junto al de Elena. Damon le dice a Alaric que la verdadera razón por la que lo hace es porque no puede vivir sin Elena y está siendo miserable desde que lo dejó. Es despertado por Stefan después de 3 años para que lo ayudara con la cazadora de vampiros Rayna Cruz quien ha regresado. *En el último capitulo (8x16) Elena consigue despertar y se reencuentra con Damon, por lo que finalmente viven una feliz vida humana juntos. * Novelas * En las novelas Damon y Elena terminan juntos. ** Damon es el verdadero destino de Elena: "Bien hecho, Elena. Aquí está un pequeño recuerdo (la cajita de música que Damon le había dado; The Hunters: Moonsong, Capítulo 34) Novel quotes de tu vida pasada, como una muestra de nuestra relación. Disfruta tu humanidad-te la has ganado. Espero que encuentres tu verdadero destino." — Mylea en The Salvation: Unmasked, Capítulo 31. ** Damon también es el hogar de Elena: "Esto es, Elena se da cuenta, deteniéndose completamente inmóvil frente a él y mirándolo sin decir nada a la cara. Este es con quien estoy destinada a estar. Mi destino me alcanzó después de todo. “Hola, Elena.” La boca de Damon se torció en su sonrisa delatora, y Elena supo que estaba en casa." — Elena y Damon en The Salvation: Unmasked, Capítulo 33. La historia detrás del beso bajo la lluvia ]] Lo que en realidad paso detrás de este momento tan significativo tanto paro los fans como para Delena fue que el día antes de que Elena ingresara a la universidad, quería ver una lluvía de meteoritos. Así que Damon la llevo a la mitad de la nada para complacerla. Llegaron y empezó a llover. Damon le dijo a Elena que era mejor retirarse pero esta le dijo "Dale un segundo. Se aclarará". La lluvia no se detuvo, al contrario se volvió más intensa. En medio de la lluvia se besan y Elena le dice "Prometeme que esto es para siempre" a lo que Damon le contesta "Lo prometo". * El beso tiene lugar después de la cuarta temporada y antes de la quinta. * En [[Do You Remember the First Time?|''Do You Remember the First Time?]], Damon le dice a Elena que es su recuerdo favorito de ellos dos. Trivia * Irónicamente, los actores que interpretan a Damon y Elena, Ian Somerhalder y Nina Dobrev comenzaron a salir en 2010 y se mudaron juntos. Sin embargo, rompieron en 2013 después de salir por tres años. * Ambos saben que se siente ser el hermano mayor ya que ambos tienen un hermano menor (Jeremy y Stefan). * Damon le enseñó a Elena cómo alimentarse sin perder el control. * Sus nombres están ligados alfabéticamente, D y E. * Damon nunca había roto una promesa hacia Elena, hasta Home cuando le prometió que volvería pero murió. ** Más tarde completa su promesa cuando regresa de otra dimensión en The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * Damon nunca le había mentido a Elena, hasta Do You Remember the First Time?, cuando le dijo que la llevó a su casa por la fría y turbia lluvia. * Ambos han matado vampiros involuntariamente creados por la sangre de Caroline Forbes. ** Elena al apuñalar a Jesse para salvar la vida de Damon. ** Damon al extraer el corazón de Colin Phelps como una muerte misericordiosa. * Para lidiar con la muerte de Damon en Home, Elena utilizó una droga mágica para alucinar con él y empezó a alimentarse nuevamente de humanos. * Elena le pide a Alaric, ya que se convirtió en un vampiro original con el hechizo de vampiro original de Esther, a obligarla a que olvide que alguna vez amó a Damon para que pudiera seguir adelante con su vida y eventualmente enamorarse de alguien más. ** Chris Wood, quien interpreta a Kai en Team Delena. TV Fanatic ** Marco James, quien interpreta a Liam, dijo en Twitter sobre cómo no se puede quitar la vista de Delena. https://twitter.com/Mjamesantonio/status/517884882820034561 **Candice Accola, quien da vida a Caroline, prefiere Delena sobre Stelena.Candice Accola en Twitter *La popular cadena de comida Olive Garden shippea Delena.Olive Garden en Twitter *La popular franquicia de películas, The Divergent (Divergente) usó el hashtag #Delena en twitter para promover su película -''"Un amor tan eterno como #Delena".The Divergent en Twitter *Elena y Damon hasta ahora han tenido dos referencias de cultura popular. **En el episodio 4x19 de The Good Wife, uno de los personajes leyó un fanfiction de Delena.Youtube **Fueron mencionados en la novela '''Amour Amour' de Krista Ritchie-''”Él no es el Clyde de mi Bonnie ni el Damon de mi Elena."'' Fantastic books *La escena de sexo de Damon y Elena es una de las escenas de sexo más sexy en la historia de acuerdo Hollywood Life. Hollywood Life *Irónicamente, Damon mató una vez a los padres biológicos de Elena. **Damon mató y convirtió a Isobel Flemming en vampiro. **Damon mató una vez a John Gilbert, pero fue revivido por el anillo Gilbert. Videos Galería Referencias Ver también en:Elena and Damon Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relación Romántica